The invention relates to an rpm regulator for fuel injection pumps in internal combustion engines of the type described herein and which are known, for example, from the German laid-open application No. 1,912,919. The rpm limit shut-off there takes place by means of a pivotable full-load stop, which is controlled by a curve of a pressure-dependently displaceable piston, while the pressure of the controlling regulator fluid is itself rpm-dependent. The full-load stop which is embodied as a bifurcated lever is arranged to slide on the exterior surface of the piston, while the full-load quantity is simultaneously limited in accordance with the rpm, in order to attain smokeless full-load combustion. In so doing, there remains only a limited available displacement path of the piston so that, as a result of friction, only an imprecise shut-off regulation is possible.